Storm and Black Panther in Storm Chaser
by NWHS
Summary: Gapfiller Find out what really happened on the plane ride back to Wakanda after T'Challa proposed. Feel free to leave a constructive review.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author: NWHS

Black Panther and Storm

_**Storm Chaser**_

**King T'Challa's Plane**

T'Challa couldn't believe that he had convinced Ororo to come back to Wakanda with him. He had finally proposed to his childhood sweetheart, and was now relieved that he had taken the leap of faith. To be perfectly honest, T'Challa was more than a little nervous at the thought of facing Ororo, and resurrecting old, painful memories. He wasn't use to being in such a position. He didn't feel totally in control. In truth, he wasn't in control at all. He knew that Ororo held all the cards, and he would have to play her game if he wanted to win the ultimate prize.

T'Challa laid his heart out for her to see and judge when he proposed. He spoke candidly, and with love. He didn't expect the Arabian Knight to be a part of the proposal, but it didn't dissuade him from his mission.

Now he sits in his plane staring into her aqua blue eyes with a mischievous smile on his face.

Ororo can't believe that she is on her way to Wakanda after being proposed to by T'Challa, the Black Panther himself. One minute she was delving out some serious justice to slave traders and the next the man who had haunted her dreams, for longer than she cared to admit, was kneeling before her. She couldn't believe her ears. A proposal from King T'Challa to a former thief turned "goddess" turned X-Man.

She asked him to repeat the question knowing full well she heard him the first time. While the proposal was most unexpected it was not truly unwelcomed. In spite of this, she couldn't help making him squirm just a little more with the request. A part of her reveled at the thought of torturing him just a bit. She knew it was wrong that he was vulnerable, but a small part of her enjoyed seeing this side of him.

He was so open and raw in front of her. Arms outstretched impatiently awaiting an answer. Ororo wondered how he could ever believe she would give in so easily after all of these years. The looming threat of a plane heading towards them was a convenient diversion. It gave her time to think, time to stall, and time to gather her emotions and thoughts.

As he explained why he abandoned her, Ororo found herself boiling over with emotion and frustration as she recalled painful memories of a young guilt-ridden and mourning T'Challa fleeing away from her, away from them, and into the arms of the Black Panther who now stood before her.

Looking at him staring up at her now she can't help but think that his father would be very proud. She was proud of the man he became. _Is this the man who will become my husband?_ To the youthful Ororo the answer would have been an unequivocal _yes_. To the mature and experienced Ororo the answer is still shrouded in a deep fog that she has yet to penetrate.

He continues to stare and smile that beautiful infectious smile, the kind of smile that makes a woman weak. The kind of smile that makes a woman forget her name and her rational mind. Ororo feels her heart slipping into his smile, his eyes, his lips, and she steps away using the distance as a cushion of protection for her tender emotions.

She tells herself over and over that she only agreed to spend more time with him, and nothing else. Yes she must continue to remind herself of this as he stands, and closes the short distance between them. He's still smiling. _Damn him and his charming smile._

T'Challa approaches Ororo cautiously not wanting to rush her, but something stronger than himself is drawing him ever closer. He had waited so long to muster the strength to confront and slay his childhood demon, and now that he had he couldn't go slow. He didn't want to go slow.

The last time they saw each other she kissed him. She escaped quickly into the sky leaving him to deal with the implications, and wrestle with exposed feelings. _Damn her and that kiss._ For the greater part of two months, he couldn't think of anything else but that kiss, that pleasing, but all too short kiss. That kiss said more to T'Challa about Ororo's lingering feelings for him than a love note could have.

He reaches his destination, and they are now only inches from each other. In a low soft tone T'Challa says, "The last time we saw each other you gave me something, and I would like to return it."

Ororo looks at him puzzled having absolutely no idea to what he was referring.

As Ororo quickly scrolls her memory of the events of their last meeting T'Challa leans in, and placess a tender kiss on her lips. She remembers and smiles, then blushes. He looks at her waiting for any sign of protest. None comes, so he wraps his arms around her waist and gently pulls her to him. He leans in again, and this time she meets him half way, and they kiss. Soft, gentle kisses like old lovers searching for a long forgotten rhythm.

They kiss long and passionately until the feeling starts to overwhelm Ororo, and she suddenly pulls back. "What's wrong?" asks T'Challa breathless. "Did I do something wrong?"

At first she says nothing, and looks away briefly. In a weak tone Ororo finally says, "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. We're moving too fast, and I don't know how I feel right now. I don't want to make another mistake."

T'Challa winces at the word _mistake_. Did she view him as a mistake, or was she referring to someone else? He knew that he had hurt her, but he thought they could move past it and start anew. Had someone else hurt her, and made her question her ability to love or be loved? A small part of him became angry at the thought of some man breaking Ororo's heart. He wanted to ask but thought better of it.

Instead he says, "Is that your heart or head talking?"

"Does it matter?"

Still holding her close he whispers in her ear, "It matters to me," then kisses her again, and she doesn't resist or pull away.

"I want you Ororo, but more importantly I want you to want this. I want you to want me as much as I want you. I know this is fast, and I haven't given you much time to process everything. But I feel as if we have wasted so much time already. Life is too short to not spend it with the ones we love." Speaking very lovingly he says, "I won't be another mistake beloved. My honor and love for you won't allow it."

He kisses her again, first on her lips then her cheeks, her eyelids, her earlobe, and finally her neck. He does this unhurried savoring every scent, and feel of her velvety skin.

Her heart starts to race. Her body betrays her earlier statements. She knows his heightened senses has detected all of the changes in her body since he closed the gap between them, and ignited her body with his lips, his words.

She wants to give in. Every part of her is screaming to give in to her carnal desires. To allow him to love her, make love to her in a way that she haven't in so long, too long.

This time he waits. They stand at a precipice, and he doesn't want to risk shifting it in the wrong direction. She thinks and feels, and thinks about how she feels.

Ororo finally puts her right hand on T'Challa's cheek and gently massages his face adoringly. He leans into her delicate hand, and place a kiss on her palm acknowledging her decision.

She moves her hand to the nape of his neck, and pulls his face to hers and kisses his forehead. Ororo moves to the tip of his nose then his lips. She gently caresses his lower lip with her tongue, and T'Challa opens his mouth to receive her. The kiss is intimate, and full of building passion slowly seeping out at the seams like a piñata being hit by children. Sooner or later the piñata will burst, and reveal its' hidden treasure.

T'Challa takes Ororo's hand, and guides her to his small private quarters located in the rear of the plane. Now standing at the foot of the bed he asks, "Are you sure?"

A slight pause, "Yes I'm sure. I want this. I want to be with you although I'm not ready to give you an answer to your proposal. No guarantees T'Challa." Ororo emphasizes those two words, _**no guarantees**_, as much for her as for him.

T'Challa smiles a knowing smile. He knew that while Ororo was unable to presently admit her true feelings for him that she would never give her body to someone whom she didn't care for deeply. Her body is a temple she doesn't barter with he remembered her saying to him so many years ago. T'Challa knew right then that Ororo would be his wife. He only had to wait for her to come to the same conclusion.

They both just stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. Their hearts raced with anticipation, desire, and lust. It had been so many years since they were last intimate, and they weren't the same people anymore. They had grown up, moved on, loved, and been loved by others. Yet here they stand.

T'Challa makes the first move and circles behind Ororo. He carefully removes her cape, and places small kisses on her neck and shoulders. Ororo shudders, and leans her back into his chest. T'Challa encircles her in his massive arms, and continues to kiss and suck her neck. He finds a spot right above her collarbone that seems to bring her additional pleasure when he licks there. She shudders again at the now deliberate attention he is paying to this part of her body.

He doesn't remember that being one of her sensitive spots. A wide grin crosses his face, and he says seductively, "I'm going to enjoy discovering your new centers of pleasure."

His hot breath on her neck and his words sends a shiver down Ororo's spine, and she becomes wet at the thought of the exploration of her body by T'Challa's hands, mouth… She stops her daydreaming as she feels him unzip her uniform and place his right hand on her stomach, and his other on her left breast. She gasps at the sensation of him caressing her stomach and breast methodically, gently.

_She is so soft and fit,_ T'Challa thinks while he explores the body under the X uniform. He can tell from the feel of her shoulders, arms, and stomach that she is physically fit. She is well toned, strong with just enough muscular definition that allows her to look great in anything she wears while maintaining her femininity. This pleases him, turns him on.

When he unzips her uniform he smiles, and whispers to her, "No bra."

This makes her smile in return, and she whispers back "Are you complaining?" He doesn't answer but simply pulls her hips to his to reveal his half erect penis. He wants her to know what she is doing to him, and what he intends to do to her.

Thunder crackles outside the plane once, twice, and then a third time. Ororo tries to maintain control, manage her emotions as T'Challa removes her uniform leaving her standing before him in only a red thong.

He gulps as he takes her in from head to toe. He can't move or think. She is so beautiful, and he can barely manage a coherent thought. _Deer caught in headlights,_ he thinks_. Yes, that's the American saying_. He finally stammers out, "You've really grown up."

This makes Ororo laugh. She laughs loud and hard releasing some of the tension and discomfort she has standing virtually naked before him while he is still fully dressed. Sitting on the bed now she says sensuously, "Let me see how much you have grown." As soon as the words are out of her mouth she catches the unintended double entendre. She doesn't care for she means that as well.

"Undress for me T'Challa. Let me see what you're working with," she says giving him a coy smile and wink.

T'Challa grins widely in return enjoying Ororo's boldness and flirtatious mood swing.

He decides to give her a show, and undresses slowly, enticingly. He removes his boots first, and kicks them aside. He then removes his shirt to reveal a hard muscular physique with abs of steel.

It was Ororo's turn to gulp and stare. Another crackle of thunder could be heard, and lightning could now be seen from the windows. Ororo unconsciously licks her lips as T'Challa moves to remove his pants.

He turns his back to her. He slowly slips off his pants, and leans over purposely in the process to give her a better look at his ass and thighs. The emphasis isn't lost on Ororo, and she starts to feel a familiar throb between her legs.

With her desire rapidly building, she wants him to turn around and show her what she has truly gotten herself into, or rather what was about to be gotten into her.

He knows what she wants and pauses a few seconds more to increase her desire. T'Challa finally turns and she looks at him, all of him, and says in a raspy voice, "If you don't stop playing with me your highness and come over here all of Africa will feel the heat that is rising from inside of me."

T'Challa knew the truth of her words, for the temperature in the cabin had risen steadily since he started to undress her. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for Africa having an unprecedented heat wave because he failed to meet the sexual desire of a weather manipulating mutant. He laughs at this and says obediently, "Yes my queen."

He crawls into bed and over her hot body. She lies back on the mattress and he covers her making sure to rest most of his weight on his elbows. They kiss harder, and more determined this time. Her hands move up and down his back feeling his strength while gently running her nails over his gorgeous chocolate skin.

True to his word he kisses, sucks, licks, and bites his way over her entire body in search of her centers of pleasure. He can't stop until he finds each and every one, and she loves the way he is making her body feel. The storm now rages outside, and this only spurs him on.

She's ready been ready, and he finally enters her. It has been so long, yet it feels like home to T'Challa. It simply feels right. He knows more so than ever before that Ororo will be his wife, the mother of his children, his queen, and partner. He hopes she feels it too.

_Damn he feels so good,_ Ororo thinks to herself. _How can he feel this good, this right? Perhaps he is correct, and I am simply unwilling or too scared to see the obvious._ The thought is abruptly pushed aside as T'Challa locates "the spot." She moans, arches her back, and he thrusts again. Her moan gets louder, and she moves to meet him thrust for thrust.

They're in sync now. No more playful words or nagging thoughts just two bodies moving in perfect harmony. Giving and taking, sweating and moaning is all that exists at this moment.

He runs his hands through her white hair as she gently massages his ass. She pulls him closer, and opens her legs wider. She revels in his touch and attention to detail, and he in the firmness of her breast and the glow of her blue eyes. "I could get lost in those eyes," he says more to himself than to her.

He closes his eyes to take in all of her. He doesn't want to miss a thing, and uses all of his heightened senses to enjoy the moment even more.

They're moving faster now, breaths ragged, skin wet, and completion closing in on them. "Turn over," Ororo commands and T'Challa happily obliges. She straddles his waist and takes him completely in. She wants to ride him into completion. She wants to make him feel as good as he has made her feel.

She rocks back and forth taking her time. She doesn't close her eyes. Instead she watches him, his reaction to what she is doing to him. Seeing and hearing his pleasure excites her even more and she moves faster, harder. "Oh shit, damn Ororo," he says. She leans down pressing her warm, moist body against his, and begin to languorously lick and bite his right nipple then his left. She thrusts back onto his penis while sucking his nipples, and to her delight he moans loudly with pleasure. "Oh god. Oh my god! Damn woman what are you doing to me?"

Like an agile cat, he suddenly flips her over onto her back, grabs her shoulders, and burrows his face in her neck. He continues to moan heavily, and attempts to verbalize his pleasure but he is too far gone for Ororo to understand any of his murmurings.

She doesn't have to she knows. He thrusts now in a quick circular motion in order to further stimulate Ororo's clitoris. He wants her to come with him. She's close very close. He picks up the circular motion, but harder this time. It is Ororo's turn to moan now and she does.

Between the thunder storm outside, and the storm nearing completion on the inside the plane shakes. They scream their pleasure as T'Challa brings Ororo to orgasm right before his come crashing in on him.

Breathing just breathing can be heard. No rain, no thunder, no lightning just breathing. T'Challa holds Ororo in his arms and kisses her chin. "I forgot how good it feels to be this close to you. I want you to be my wife, so I can never forget again."

Ororo doesn't know what to say. Her heart is heavy with deep feelings for him that she can't put into words, at least not at this very moment. She wants to say something. "I…."

He hushes her with his fingers. "I promised to give you time to think. Whatever you have to say to me can wait."

They hug for a long time. Not a passionate hug but one of understanding and mutual respect. They kiss and start to feel the pull yet again. With each passing second the kiss deepens and hands start to roam. They feel themselves falling into the abyss once more until the plane's computer informs them that they will be entering Wakandan airspace in five minutes.

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**


End file.
